Families
by MJ's Angel
Summary: The last story in the Decisions Saga. What happens when Ahsoka has the babies? Bad summary, good story.
1. The Babies are Born

**Hey, people. Welcome to the very last story in the Decisions Saga, Families. This is where everything ends. This will be the last you will ever see of this ongoing story. Hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I loved writing it for you. If you can recall, Decisions the first Fanfic I ever wrote. I never expected it to go on this long. I want to thank my fans, readers and reviewers. I want to give a shout out to jedipadawan123, Darth Cirus, Snippysoka101, Blackrose, AhsokaxAnakin63752, Crazy Chick08 andChristina for being fans of my story and following through it and giving me inspiration for the plots. Here is the last story of Decisions: Families. **

_Last time on Surprises_

_"Ahsoka, do you take Anakin to be your husband?"_

_"No."_

_"No?"_

_"No, no. My water just broke."_

* * *

Ahsoka had been in labor for an hour. Everyone rushed her inside to the infirmary. Lisa gave her a pain killer that will help with the labor pains. Anakin and Ahsoka were in the room together.

"Anakin, I'm sorry this had to happen today."

"Ahsoka, our child is going to be born today. It isn't your fault. This is a blessed occasion. I've been waiting for this for so long."

"Really?"

"Yes. Our child being born is the greatest thing to experience."

"For you, maybe. I'm the one who's giving birth to it."

"But I'll be here the whole time. You're not alone with this."

"You promise you won't leave?"

"Of course. I wouldn't leave you in your time of need."

"And that time is now." Ahsoka started screaming in pain. The babies were coming now. She could feel it. Anakin ran to the door.

"Lisa, it's time!" He ran back to her side. Lisa and Trekkie ran in.

"Okay. Ahsoka, I'm going to see if I can see the baby." She lifted the sheets over Ahsoka's legs and saw the baby's head. "Okay, this one's on it's way out. I can see the head."

"Oh Force!"

"Ahsoka, on three, I'm going to need you to push. One, two, three, push!" Ahsoka screamed louder as she pushed as hard as she could. Anakin held her hand. "Okay, that was good. I have the head. On, three, push again. One, two, three."

Ahsoka pushed again with more force. Her screaming got louder.

"It's almost out. One more time, one big push. One, two, three!" Ahsoka pushed with all of her might. A different cry filled the room. Lisa held the screaming child in her arms. "It's a girl."

"A girl, Ahsoka." She was breathing heavily. The secind baby was still coming. She screamed again.

"Trekkie, take her." Trekkie carefully took the crying baby from her and wrapped it in a pink blanket. Lisa got back into her position. "Alright, just one last time, Ahsoka. One, two, three."

Ahsoka pushed again.

"I have the head. Again. One, two, three." Another push and more screaming. "One more and it's over. One, two, three!"

Another cry filled the room.

"It's a boy." Trekkie gave Lisa a blue blanket to wrap him in. Ahsoka sat up more.

"Can I see them?" Lisa handed the boy to her and Trekkie handed the girl to Anakin.

"We'll leave you two alone." They left. Ahsoka looked at her baby boy, then her little girl. They stopped crying.

"I can't believe you're finally here. They're so beautiful."

"I wonder who's for who." Ahsoka examined the boy closely, then the girl. She slightly unwrapped the boy's arm.

"He's for Tom. She's yours."

"How do you know?" She showed him his arm.

"Tom has a this same birth mark on his arm. This is Tom's son."

"What do you want to name him?"

"I think Tom and I should name him together. It is his son after all."

"Well, what do you want to name our daugther?" Ahsoka looked at her again.

"I like Ayanna."

"Ayanna Ali Skywalker. I love it."

"Should I get Tom?"

"I think he would want to see his son." Anakin put Ayanna in the crib and went to get Tom.

Tom was in the waiting room with Clare. Anakin came in.

"Tom." He looked up. "Would you like to meet your son?"

He got up & followed him to Ahsoka's room. He saw Ahsoka sitting up in the bed holding her son, his son. He walked over to her and looked at the tiny child in her arms. He almost cried when he saw him. He had dark blonde hair. His face was a crimson red with odd markings that matched Ahsoka's. This was his child.

"Do you want to hold him?" He was speechless. He carefully took him from her. He took a closer look at him. He looked like him, but he mostly resembled Ahsoka.

"What did you name him?"

"I thouht we should name him together. He's your son too. What do you want to name him?" He thought for a moment, thinking what name would fit his son.

"I've always liked Damon."

"Damon. I like it. Damon Leonard Norton."

"No. I am not giving him my middle name. I want it to be original. Something meaningful. Something special."

"How about Damon Jan Norton?" He looked at her. His father's name was Jan. He thought it was a good idea.

"I like it." He looked at his son. "Hey, Damon. Welcome to the world." Damon opened his eyes and focused them on Tom. Their eyes locked. He moved his hand from under the blanket and reached for Tom's face. Tom took his hand and gently shook it. This was his first bonding moment with his son. He looked back at Ahsoka.

"Thank you, Ahsoka."

"For what?"

"For giving me such a beautiful son. He's perfect." She smiled at him. "Where's the other one?"

"She's right here." Anakin came up behind him, holding Ayanna. Tom looked at her. She looked more Togruta than human. Her montrals, eyes, and markings matched Ahsoka's.

"She's beautful. What's her name?"

"Ayanna Ali Skywalker."

"That's great. This has been an amazing and magical day."

"That is has."

**OMG. This almost made me cry. It's so sweet. Tom has a son and Anakin has a daughter. Everything's perfect now, right? Find out next time. R&R**


	2. Why?

**Did you like the last chapter? Hope you did. Here's another update.**

Ahsoka was asleep on the bed. After having the babies, she was exhausted. Anakin had to call the temple to inform them that Ahsoka had the babies. Masters Kenobi and Plo were on their way to see them. Clare left a hour after Ahsoka and the babies fell asleep. Tom decided to stay and help the girls clean things up from the almost wedding. Anakin was in the room watching all three of them. He was happy that the babies were here, but sad because soon they would be taken away. With any luck, they would give them to Tom or his family. The Council still believes both of them are his. Because of the Trogruta parts of them and the fact that he and Tom both had blue eyes and blonde hair, they wouldn't be able to tell the difference. His commlink started to beep.

"Skywalker here."

"Anakin, Plo and I are on Naboo. We're on our way to the pregnancy center. We should be there in a few minutes."

"I'll wait outside for you. Skywalker out." Tom came in.

"How are they doing?"

"Still asleep. None of them have woken up."

"Good." He saw the expression on his face. "What's wrong?"

"Masters Kenobi and Plo are coming here. They're going to take the babies away."

"They think they're mine. Maybe they'll leave them with me or my family."

"That's really what I'm hoping for. I sense they're almost here. I'm going out to meet them. You coming?"

"I'll stay here and what them. In case the babies wake up."

"Alright." He went to the front. They pulled up as he walked out the door.

"Ko tu yon, Skywalker. Where are the babies?"

"They're asleep, so is Ahsoka. She's exhausted from the births."

"I imagine she would be." He led them to Ahsoka's room. Tom was sitting by the babies' crib. He stood up when they came in.

"Tom, how have you been?"

"I've been fine, Master. I wanted to see them."

"That's alright. Could you excuse us?"

"Of course." He stood up and left. Plo walked over to the crib and looked at the sleeping babies.

"What are their names?"

"Ayanna and Damon."

"Well, they certainly look like her. Arrangements will have to be made for their departure."

"Master, where you plan to send them?"

"The Council has decided to have them separated. The boy will go to Tom's family on Bespin and the girl to Ahsoka's family on Shilli."

"Are you sure that would be a good idea?"

"The Council thinks so."

"Well, I don't. I think they should be kept together. They should know of each other."

"Anakin, the Council has made it's decision. They are to be separated and that's final." Ayanna started to stir and whine. She started crying and woke up Ahsoka. She sat up and saw Obi-Wan and Plo.

"Master Kenobi, Master Plo."

"Hello, young one. How are you?"

"Tired and worn out." Ayanna continued to cry. "Do you mind?"

Obi-Wan carefully picked up Ayanna and handed her to Ahsoka. She gently rocked and bounced the baby in her arms. She constantly kept whispering something in Togruti to calm her. She stopped crying and fell back asleep. She continued to rock her while she slept.

"You seem natural at this."

"I just it's just my instincts."

"Well, you won't have to use them for much longer. The Council has decided where they are to be sent."

"Where?"

"You're son is going with Tom's family and your daugther is going to yours."

"What? Why are they being separated?"

"The Council thinks it's for the best that they be split up. I'm sorry." She looked down at Ayanna and back up at Obi-Wan.

"Why do they have to be given away in the first place? Their my babies. I should be the one to take care of them."

"Ahsoka, you're only eighteen. You're not old enough to raise a family on your own. We're doing what's best for you."

"And you think taking my children away is what's best?"

"The only reason you have these children is because you were raped."

"They're still mine. Despite how I got pregnant and by who doesn't change that."

"Ahsoka, the Council has made up its mind. The decision is final." There was a pause. No one said anything. "We will be back tomorrow to bring you and the babies back to the temple."

Obi-Wan walked out. Master Plo looked at Ahsoka cuddling her baby in her arms. She looked up at him with tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Lil Soka." He walked out. Anakin walked over to her and sat next to her in the bed. He put his arm around her and pulled her close. She rested her head on his shoulder. The sat in silence. The only sound that was heard was Ahsoka's sniffling. She finally broke the silence.

"It isn't fair."

"I know."

"I don't want to my children. Our child."

"I don't either, but we have no choice. We can't change the Council's mind about this. There's nothing we can do." Ahsoka looked down at her tiny daugther in her arms. She kissed her forehead.

**Obi-Wan is so evil. I'm so evil. Everybody evil. It's so sad. Ahsoka's going to lose her children. Or is she? Find out next time. R&R**


	3. Bittersweet Goodbyes

The next day, Ahsoka was in her room packing her things. She was to return to the temple toay with the babies. Trekkie came in.

"Hey, Soka. How you doing?"

"Fine, I guess." Trekkie sat on her bed.

"Still bummed about having to give up the babies?"

"I don't see why I have to give them away in the first place. They're my babies."

"I don't see how they have the authority to do this. You should have the right to raise your own kids."

"Apparently this is what's best for me."

"I think that is comeplete bantha..." Anakin came in.

"Hey, Ahsoka. The ship will be here in a little while. You ready?"

"Almost. I'll be there in out in a few. Could you take my bag down?"

"Yeah." He took the bag and left.

"Can't he do something about this?"

"No. He's not on the Council. There's nothing he can do. There's nothing I can do."

"Yes there is, Ahsoka." Trekkie jumped when she heard a new voice.

"Did you hear that?"

"Yeah. It was her." She pointed to the spirit of Padme in the corner. Trekkie thought she was seeing things.

"Um, who's she?"

"I'm Padme. I'm a friend of Anakin and Ahsoka."

"And you're..."

"Dead. Yes. Long story."

"Okay."

"Padme, I know you heard Master Kenobi. The Council's decision is final. We can't do anything about this."

"Yes there is. You and Anakin can take the babies and run away together. Raise your family."

"Padme, it won't work. If we leave, they'll come after us. Besides, they belong to the Jedi, not us."

"No. Those are your children, Ahsoka. You carried them, you gave birth to them. They're yours. They belong to you, not them. They have no right to take your children."

"Yes, they do. They have the right to do anything they want. As long as Anakin and I are Jedi, they have all control over us. We can't question them."

"Then quit the Jedi Order. Both of you." Ahsoka stood up and walked over to the window.

"It's not that easy." She paused. "They believe Anakin is the Chosen One. The one that will bring balance and peace to the galaxy. He believes it. I believe it. I don't see how he can leave the Jedi and still be able to do that."

"Ahsoka, everything happens for a reason and nothing happens on accident. Maybe having these babies was a sigh for you two to leave."

"What are you talking about?"

"Think about it. You and Anakin had a baby. What if she was a sigh that says you two should run away together? Did you ever think that if you two left, that's when he'll fulfill his destiny as the Chosen One?" She sighed and looked out the window.

"I don't know." She saw the ship land in front of the center. "It's time for me to go."

"I'll meet you on the ship." Padme faded away.

"That was weird."

"You have no idea." They shared a light laugh. "I better get downstairs. Could you help me with them?"

"Yeah. I'll get Damon." They got the twins and walked downstairs. They were met by Anakin, Obi-Wan and Plo.

"Are you ready to leave?"

"Yeah." Plo stepped to Trekkie.

"I shall take him." She handed him over to him. They all walked outside. Obi-Wan, Plo and Anakin boarded the ship. Ahsoka stayed behind a while.

"I guess this is it, Soka. We know go our separate ways."

"You have been a great friend, Trekkie. I enjoyed every minute of being here with you as a friend."

"Same here." They hugged each other. Trekkie was careful of Ayanna. They broke apart.

"I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you, too. Who knows, maybe our paths will cross again some day."

"I really hope so. Goodbye, Ahsoka."

"Goodbye, Trekkie." Ahsoka boarded the ship and they took off.

**Short, I know, but I'm tryiong to stretch out this story as much as possible. Wasn't that sad? Ahsoka and Trekkie were such close friends. R&R.**


	4. The Truth is Out

**Great job people. I love you all who read and reviewed my story. Remember when I told you that this story was going to be short? Well, this story is almost over and the most important questions will be answered. Will Anakin and Ahsoka run away with the babies? Will Tom see his son again? Will we see Trekkie again? What's going to happen with Padme? Find out.**

**On the ship**

Ahsoka was in the quarters on the ships watching the babies while they slept. She looked back and forth between her two children, knowing this will be the last time she will ever see them. This whole situation was ridiculous. Ahsoka shouldn't have to give away her children. She started to tear up just thinking about it. Seeing her children taken away to another family, never to see their little, sweet faces again. It just wasn't fair. Plo came in.

"How are you feeling, Lil Soka?" He sat next her.

"I have to give my children away. How do you think I feel?"

"Ahsoka, I know it's hard, but eventually we all have to let go of our attachments."

"So you're saying I should just suck it up and pretend everything's fine?"

"No, but I am saying this. Even if you did keep the babies, you would still have to let them go one day."

"But not as babies when they're at their most vulnerable. They should be with their mother. They should be with me."

"At least you know they'll be with your family and Tom's. They'll be safer with them than they would be with you raising them alone. This is what's best for you and them."

"Well, I don't think so." She turned away from him and said nothing else. Plo knew there was no use in trying to reason with her. He got up and headed for the door. He stopped and turned back.

"I really am sorry about this." He left. Ahsoka sighed and put her hand to her face. Damon stirred and woke up whining. Ahsoka picked him up and started to gently rock him. When he continued to whine, she figured he was hungry. She lowered her top until her breast came out. Damon almost immediately started to eat. Ahsoka felt a little uncomfortable, but at the same time it felt natural to her. She was meant to do this. Maybe she was suppose to be a mother. This was her calling. Anakin came in.

"Whoa." Ahsoka scoffed.

"It's nothing you haven't seen before." He sat next to her.

"Yeah, but it's weird seeing someone else do this." She rolled her eyes and looked down at Damon in her arms. "Are you doing any better?"

"A little, but I'm still a hundred percent against this whole thing."

"I am too, but this is how things have to be."

"There has to be something we can do to keep them."

"There isn't. We can't change the Council's mind about letting you keep them." Ahsoka felt that Damon stopped sucking. She pulled up her top and put him on her shoulder and started to pat his back.

"What if we just told the truth?"

"The truth about what?"

"Everything. What if we just tell the Council about everything that happened?"

"Ahsoka, you know why we can't do that. We could both get expelled from the Order."

"At least we'll be able to raise our daugther. We could be a real family. Don't you want that?"

"Of course I do, but I don't know about this. We have no where to go."

"Yes, you do." Padme appeared again. "I have an old vacation home on Naboo. I had the deed put in Anakin's name a few months before I died for whenever. My family takes care of it, keeping it in nice shape. You guys could go there to raise Ayanna."

"Why didn't you tell me about that?"

"I never got the chance to. It's spacish, on the beach and has lots of room. It's perfect to raise a child in. What do you guys say?"

"I still don't know about this."

"Anakin, this could work. We tell the truth, we leave, we become a real family. Nothing can go wrong."

"Ahsoka, I..." Obi-Wan came in. Padme quickly faded away before he could see her.

"We are approaching Coruscaunt. Are you two ready?" Ahsoka turned away from him. See didn't want to see his face.

"We'll be up in a minute, Master."

"Actually, Anakin, I was wondering if I could have a word with you."

"Sure." Obi-Wan left. Anakin turned to Ahsoka.

"We'll talk about this later." He kissed her cheek and left.

"Later will already be too late." Damon finally burped. Ahsoka couldn't help but laugh a little. "It's about time, little one."

Ahsoka would miss this. This was her natural instincts. She couldn't give them up or her babies. She was going to tell the Council the truth whether Anakin liked it or not. She wasn't going to lose her children just so she could stay a Jedi. Anakin came back.

"It's time to go."

**The Council Chambers**

Ahsoka stood before the entire Council including Obi-Wan and Plo. Anakin stood in the corner near the door. The babies were in the medical wing of the temple, resting. Master Yoda spoke first.

"Ahsoka. Glad to have you back, I am. Feeling well, are you?"

"Yes, Master." Windu spoke next.

"How are the children?"

"Fine. They are both healthy."

"Named them, have you?"

"Yes. The boy is Damon and the girl is Ayanna."

"Master Kenobi tells us that you are having trouble letting them go. You have to know that you can not keep them. You are only eighteen and a Jedi. Children distract you from your duties as one." Ahsoka hung her head and closed her eyes for a moment. No one said anything. Ahsoka knew it was time. She didn't care that Anakin would get in trouble as well. She wasn't going to lose her babies. She lifted her head.

"I would rather be a mother to my children than to be a kriffin Jedi." Everyone, including Anakin, was stunned by her language and her attitude.

"You should watch your language, Padawan."

"I don't care anymore. My children are more important to me than my duties as a Jedi. I love them and I don't want to lose them." She looked back to Anakin. His eyes were as wide as ever. It was that moment when their eyes locked for a split second that he knew what she was doing. He didn't protest her decision. He let her continue. She turned back to the Council who were still stunned at her boldness. "And neither do the fathers."

"Fathers?"

"Yes. The babies have two different fathers. Tom is only the father of Damon."

"Then who is the father of the girl?" Anakin stepped forward.

"I am." The Council was shocked. Everyone knew he had a close attachment to Ahsoka, but they never expected this to happen.

"Would you two care to explain this?"

"Ahsoka and I have been together for two years. When she left for that meditative retreat, she was already a month pregnant, but we didn't know."

"The rape incident with Tom actually happened. That's why we came back early. Anakin and I went to Aldeeran and found out I was pregnant with his child."

"We didn't find out that she was having another baby until she got that ultrasound five months ago."

"We didn't find out it was Tom's until two days later. Months went by, I had the babies, end of story." The Council was stunned. There was a silence for a minute. Mace finally spoke.

"You two have broken the two of the most important Jedi Codes. You do know that we have no choice but to expell you both from the Order." It wasn't a question. They knew this would happen.

"Being with my children is more important than being a Jedi."

"So be it. Both of you, pack your things. You are to leave the temple tomorrow morning. We will allow you to take the children." They both nodded. "You are dismissed."

They bowed and left. They went back to their quarters and began to pack their clothes.

"Ahsoka, I'm sorry for not agreeing with you to tell the truth. I guess I just didn't know what really was more important to me. Now I know I would rather be with you and my daugther than to be a Jedi without you." She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. He wrapped his arms around her waist.

"It's okay. The important thing is that we don't have to live a lie anymore. We can be together without having to sneak around. We have each other and our daugther. That's all we need." He kissed her again.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

**Finally. The truth is out! They keep their family! Padme showed herself to Trekkie. I think I might be a little late with that last one. I don't care. I'm happy. I hope you guys are too. One question has been answered: Will Anakin and Ahsoka run away with the babies? The answer: Yes. The last three questions will be answered in these last couple of chapters. R&R. Reminder, this is the last day to vote for Best OC. Vote today or you're out of luck.**


	5. Where's Damon?

The next morning, Anakin woke up earlier than Ahsoka. He carefully climbed out of bed that he wouldn't wake up. He went to the refresher and came back to see that Ahsoka was still alseep. He got dressed and went to the medical wing to check on the babies. When he got there, he saw Ayanna asleep in her crib. He looked to the other crib and saw it empty. Damon was gone. There was a communicator under the sheets. He grabbed it and ran back to his quarters. He started to shake Ahsoka.

"Ahsoka. Ahsoka, wake up." She slowly opened her eyes.

"What is it?"

"Damon's gone." She popped up.

"What?"

"He's gone. I found this communicator in his crib."

"What does it say?"

"I didn't play it yet." He sat next to her in the bed and played the recording. A hologram of Tom appeared.

"Ahsoka, Anakin, if you found this, you know Damon's gone. I took him. I didn't want him to be taken away from me. I know this was selfish of me and I should've told you that I planned to do this, but I love Damon. I didn't want to lose him. So, I want you to know that he's here on Naboo with me and Clare and he's safe. Please don't be mad with me. I just wanted to be with my son. I wouldn't be surprised if you came here to get him. So, that's all I have to say. Bye." Anakin turned off the communicator.

"I can't believe Tom took Damon. He's my son too."

"He doesn't know what happened. Besides, I would've done that same thing if it came to being with Ayanna. It's the love a father has for his child that can only be compared to that of a woman's love for her child. He didn't want Damon to be taken away from him."

"I know, but he could've at least told us he was going to do that before we left."

"Well, at least we know where he is."

"So, what do we tell the Council? They'll notice if we only leave with Ayanna and not Damon."

"We just tell them what happened. They'll understand."

"Or they'll arrest him for kidnapping an infant."

"Not if we explain to them why he did it. We know where Damon is and who has him. We know he's safe and out of harms way. It'll be fine."

"I hope you're right."

Turns out, he was right. The Council asked what happened to Damon, Anakin explained everything, and the Council understood. They decided not to have him arrested. After everything was sorted out, it was time for Anakin, Ahsoka, and Ayanna to go. Obi-Wan and Plo took them to the shuttle station. They said their final goodbyes. Obi-Wan's goodbye was more of a lecture.

"I still can't believe you two kept this from us."

"And this is why we mainly kept it from you."

"Must you try to annoy me?"

"I don't have to try." Ahsoka and Plo laughed at his remark and Obi-Wan's expression.

"Very funny." Ahsoka turned to Plo.

"I guess this is goodbye Lil Soka. I will miss you."

"I'll miss you too, Master Plo. You're like a father to me."

"And you are like my own daugther."

"I'm sure our paths will cross again."

"I hope so." They hugged, careful not to hurt Ayanna in her arms. They broke apart and Plo looked to Ayanna. "Your daugther is beautiful."

"Thank you."

"She looks like you. She will grow up to be a beautiful young Togruta." Anakin stepped behind her.

"She's going to look exactly like Ahsoka." Obi-Wan came up.

"Alright, you two. It's time for you to go." Ahsoka hugged him.

"Goodbye, Master Kenobi."

"Goodbye, Ahsoka." They broke apart. Anakin and Ahsoka made their way to the shuttle.

**On Naboo**

When they landed on Naboo, they took their speeder and first headed to Tom's place. They arrived half an hour later. They rang the doorbell and Clare answered the door.

"Ahsoka!" She pulled her into a tight hug. Good thing Anakin was holding Ayanna instead of Ahsoka. "It's so good to see you again. What brings you back to Naboo?"

"Our family. We told the Council the truth and we left. We also came to talk to Tom about taking Damon."

"Sure. Come in." They walked in. "Anakin, it's good to see you again as well."

"Same to you, Clare." Clare led them to the living room.

"Tom told me about him taking Damon from the temple. He didn't want to lose him. Neither did I."

"We understand. We just didn't like that he did this without telling us."

"He's going to be happy to hear that you were able to keep them." When they got to the living room, they saw Tom sitting on the sofa feeding Damon.

"Tom." He turned to see Ahsoka and Anakin. He stood up.

"Ahsoka, hey. Look, I'm sorry about Damon. It's just..."

"Tom, it's okay." She turned to Clare and Anakin. "Could I talk to him in private?"

"Sure. Come on, Anakin. I'll show you the nursery." They left. Ahsoka turned back to Tom.

"Tom, I know why you did what you did. I understand that you didn't want lose him, but I didn't appreciate you taking him without me knowing. Do you have any idea how worried I was when Anakin told me he was gone?"

"Ahsoka, you have every right to be mad at me, but I just didn't want to lose my son."

"He's my son too, Tom. I'm the one that carried him and gave birth to him. You're not his only parent."

"I know that, but they were going to send him away."

"Well, they didn't. Anakin and I told the Council what happened and they let us go. We're going to be living here on Naboo."

"I... I didn't know. I'm such an idiot." He sat on the sofa. Ahsoka sat next to him.

"Look, Tom, you're not an idiot. You're a concerned father. I would've done the same if it meant being with my children. I wouldn't want to let them go. I'll let this incident go, but if you ever do something like this again, you'll never see Damon again. Okay?"

"Okay. I won't take Damon again."

"Good."

"So, I guess you'll want him back now." He handed Damon to her, but she gently pushed him back.

"Not yet. You went through this trouble to be with him. Keep him for tonight. I'll come by and pick him up in the morning."

"Thanks, Soka." She smiled at him.

"But seriously, take him again and I'll take him from you."

"I get it. I'm not going to lose him. I want to see him grow up. I want to be in his life."

"And I want you in his life. You're his father. You have every right to be." Anakin and Clare came back.

"So, is everything worked out?"

"Yeah. Everything's fine."

"That's great. Would you guys like to stay for lunch?"

"Actually, we have to go check out the house. We could come back in an hour or so."

"Sounds great. We'll see you guys then." Anakin and Ahsoka left.

**What you guys think? Love it? Hate it? What to kick it around? R&R. Also, new poll will vote on it.**


	6. Where It All Ends

**Hi, people. More good news and more bad news. The good news is Anakin and Ahsoka are free to live out the rest of their lives on Naboo. The bad news is this is the last chapter for Families. This is where Decisions Saga comes to an end. I want to thank everyone who followed this story from the beginning. You guys have been great fans and supporters. I hope you enjoy this final chapter.**

**A month later**

Anakin and Ahsoka have finally finished redecorating their new home. The nursery for the babies is completed. They got some help from Clare and Tom when they came by to pick up or drop off Damon. Ahsoka still had one more thing to do. One day, she took her speeder and went back to the pregnancy center. She hoped Trekkie was still there. When she pulled up, it looked exactly the same when she left. She walked in and was greeted by Lisa.

"Ahsoka, dear. It's so good to see you again. How long has it been?"

"A month. It's great to see you again."

"So, what brings you here?"

"Is Trekkie still here?"

"Yes. Poor girl still has no where to go."

"Until now. Where is she?"

"She's in the nursery."

"Thanks." She walked to the nursery and looked around for Trekkie. She found her rocking a crib. "Well, long time no see."

"Ahsoka!" She ran and hugged her friend.

"Oh my Force! It's great to see you again. What are you doing here?"

"I live here now."

"You're pregnant again?"

"No. Anakin and I told the Council the truth and we live here now."

"That's great. I'll get to see you a lot more."

"Hopefully more than you think."

"What does that mean?"

"How would you like to live in a beach house with Anakin and me?"

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah. We have extra rooms. Anakin and I have our room, the babies have their nursery, you could have your own room and your babies could have their own nursery. What do you think?"

"I think that'll be great, but I don't want to get in you and Anakin's way."

"It's no trouble. Anakin and I talked about it and we'll be happy to have you live with us." Trekkie hugged her again.

"Thank you, Soka."

"You're welcome. So, pack your things. I'll be back tomorrow to pick you up."

"Alright."

**The next day**

Ahsoka and Anakin was helping Trekkie settle in. All the babies were in their rooms asleep.

"I really appreciate you guys letting me live with you."

"You're welcome, Trekkie. It was nothing really." Padme appeared. Trekkie almost jumped when she saw her.

"Okay, do you always do that?"

"Yes."

"I don't think I'll be able to get use that."

"Well, you don't have to."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, Ahsoka, that my job is done. You no longer need me. I only stuck around for this long to make sure you guys went through this situation the way you were suppose to. It's time for me to go."

"Will we ever see you again?"

"Maybe, but I'll still be watching over you guys." She faded away.

**Five Years Later**

Anakin and Ahsoka have lived in their new home for five years now. Trekkie recently moved out and is living on her own raising her kids. Ahsoka and Tom worked out a schedule for who has Damon when. They decided to exchange him ever two weeks and alternate on weekends. Anakin and Ahsoka got married a year after they moved. Clare and Tom also got married a month after them. The war ended three years after Anakin and Ahsoka left. The dark lord was found and arrest. It turned out that Chancellor Palpatine was Darth Sidious. He was tried and found guily. He was punished by execution. Obi-Wan found General Greivous and killed him. Ventress was arrested and is now in prison. Same as Dooku. The making of battle droids ended and so did the war. There is no more worry in the lives of our young friends. Nothing but their love for one another and their families.

**Unfortunately, this is the end of Families. I hope you all enjoyed the story all together. I know I enjoyed writing it. R&R. Check out my profile for future stories and for my poll.**


End file.
